A Loving Night
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Sonic stays up late one night because he can't sleep. However, Samus has a way to fix it. Will it work?


**A Loving Night**

It was the middle of the night in Smash Mansion. Everyone in the mansion had gone to bed, all except for a certain blue hedgehog. Sonic was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. He couldn't sleep for some reason, but apparently he had no idea what it was. He was currently watching a 24 hour marathon of Home Improvement, though he kept the volume turned down a little so he wouldn't wake anybody up.

"Hmm, I never thought that Tim Taylor would be so inexperienced and accident prone, but hey, that's why he's so funny." said Sonic.

"Well, I can see that somebody is still up." said Samus who came into the living room wearing a nightgown.

"Samus, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, don't you know how late it is?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't sleep."

"You too, I couldn't sleep either."

"Is that why you're up?"

"Kinda, anyways what are you watching?"

"Home Improvement, it's a 24 hour marathon."

"Do you mind if I watch it with you?"

"Go ahead."

Samus soon sat down right next to Sonic. For half the time that she was watching TV, Sonic couldn't help but stare at her. Though no one else was aware of it, Sonic was secretly in love with Samus. He developed feelings for her the very moment he first saw her, and since then he's been too shy to tell her his true feelings. The only other Smashers who knew about Sonic's crush on Samus were his friendly rival Mario, Link and his close friend Yoshi. He almost felt like daydreaming until Samus snapped him back to his senses.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Huh what, oh yeah I'm fine, why!"

"Because you looked like you were off in a fantasy world or something when I saw you staring at me."

"Sorry about that."

"Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was because you were attracted to me."

"What, hahaha, come on that's just silly."

"Really, then would it be silly if I did this!"

Before Sonic even knew it, Samus leaned in towards him until her lips locked up with his in an unexpected kiss. Sonic was slightly surprised at this whole ordeal. The girl of his dreams was actually here on the couch with him, kissing him. Samus used this to her advantage by pushing Sonic down on the sofa and laying on top of him, kissing him while slipping her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his own. She soon broke away for oxygen.

"Mmm, sweet taste." said Samus as she licked her lips.

"What was that for?"

"That was my way of expressing my true feelings."

"Your true feelings, for who?"

"For you silly boy."

"So you choose to reveal your feelings with a french kiss?"

"Can you blame me, french kissing is my favorite way to kiss."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"I've had a thing for you since the very first time I met you."

"Really, that's exactly how I felt when I first met you."

"Uh huh, I knew that was why you were staring at me."

"I couldn't help it, you're just so beautiful."

"Are you up for a little love in bed?"

"That's going a little too fast."

"Oh come on, it won't hurt."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for us to make love right away."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"Hah, just kidding, I'm up for it."

"Your room or mine?"

"Either one."

"No silly, you gotta pick one."

"Okay I choose yours."

"Carry me."

"Gladly."

Samus lifted herself off Sonic, allowing him to get up off the couch and turn off the TV. He then picked up Samus in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh Sonic, you're so strong."

"I get that a lot from some of the girls I've rescued."

"So, how good are you in bed?"

"You'll have to wait until we get in bed to find out!"

When they reached Samus's bedroom, Samus turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Sonic then walked inside, without even turning on the lights and closed the door. He also made sure to lock it so that no one could walk in on them. He then headed over to the bed and calmly put Samus down on it, but as he did she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed with her.

She then kissed him again, climbing on top of him while doing so. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her. Her tongue brushed against his lips, asking for entrance. Sonic politely obliged by opening his mouth, letting her tongue slide in. While kissing, Samus ran her right hand around Sonic's body while her left hand rubbed through his quills. Sonic massaged her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown, stopping short at her nipples each time.

_"So, she doesn't wear a bra underneath huh, I have a feeling that she may have planned this." _Sonic thought.

_"He probably knows that I don't wear a bra, he might be aware of the fact that I planned this night." _Samus thought.

Sonic soon moved his left hand underneath her nightgown, rubbing at her vagina.

_"No panties either, this girl is something else."_

_"Who says all girls need to wear panties, besides, I wanted to make things easier."_

Samus moaned with pleasure as Sonic's fingers suddenly slid into her opening between her legs. Samus in the meantime rubbed her cleavage on his chest playfully, making him shiver a little with excitement. However Samus soon had something else in mind. She broke the kiss and raised herself up.

"What are you doing Samus?"

"Shh it's okay, I'm just gonna make things more fun."

"By doing what?"

"Watch and see."

Reaching for the straps of her nightgown, Samus slid them off her shoulders and let her clothing slide down to her legs, throwing it on the floor. Sonic reacted with pure surprise and shock as he gazed upon Samus's naked body. It was like a beautiful goddess had come to him from the heavens to make love with him. The bright moonlight from the balcony shined through the glass door and enveloped her body, making her appear like an angel.

"Do you love seeing me naked sweetie?" asked Samus affectionately while squeezing her breasts.

"I love you whether if you're naked or not Samus, but right now I love you more when you're naked."

"That's so sweet, now it's time to finish this."

Samus then switched their positions, with Sonic on top this time.

"Are you ready Samus?"

"I was born to be ready for anything."

Taking caution, Sonic slowly pushed his erected manhood into Samus's vagina, pressing against her barrier, which made her moan loudly. Sonic than started thrusting in and out of Samus. She was so heavily turned on by the pleasure that she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in further. In order to calm her down, Sonic affectionately massaged her breasts, squeezing them gently while rubbing his fingers against her nipples. Samus soon pulled him into a kiss. As Sonic went faster, Samus moaned into his mouth.

As this continued on, Samus could feel her body reaching to it's limits, at the same time that Sonic did.

"Oh yes, oh yes baby this is the life." said Samus after breaking the kiss

"You like this huh Samus?"

"You bet I do baby."

"I hope you're prepared, because we're coming to a climax.

As if on cue, both smashers climaxed at the same time, with their love juices mixing together. After they were exhausted, they both cuddled up under the covers.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Sonic.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"At least now, I'm able to finally get some sleep."

"Hmm, it looks like now I've figured out why you couldn't sleep."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It turns out the reason you couldn't sleep is because you were sexually withdrawn."

"Excuse me, I was what!"

"Sexually withdrawn, it means that since you've gone for most of your life without having sex, your deep sexual desires seem to keep you from sleeping well at night."

"How do you know all this?"

"Why do you think I was up so late?"

"You mean you-"

"Yes, I was sexually withdrawn myself. And to tell you the truth, I actually knew you were up late."

"So you put on one big act just so I'd sleep with you!"

"Yeah, though to be honest, my feelings for you are real."

"So are my feelings for you."

"That's nice to know."

"I guess my thoughts were correct after all."

"I don't get what you mean!"

"The fact that you weren't wearing a bra or panties underneath your nightgown, that means you planned everything from the start."

"That's true."

"Why didn't you do it before?"

"I never thought of it until now."

"Well, in the meantime, let's get some rest."

"Good night Sonic, I love you."

"I love you too Samus."

They gave each other a kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"What a wonderful sleep, I feel completely refreshed." said Yoshi who was walking down the hall with Mario and Link.

"So you think that Sonic might reveal his feelings to Samus sometime?" asked Link.

"I'm sure he will, but only when he's ready." said Mario.

"I mean really, you, me and Mario are the only ones who truly know that Sonic really loves her since he told us in confidence."

As they continued walking, they soon noticed Samus's bedroom door open up. They saw Sonic exit out of the room while holding hands with Samus, both of them had happy smiles on their faces.

"What's up guys, I had a great sleep last night, all thanks to Samus." said Sonic.

"All it took was one night together and now things are much better." said Samus.

They walked pass the other three Smashers, who were completely speechless.

"Okay, I must be seeing things, they couldn't have." said Yoshi.

"They had to, otherwise they wouldn't have came out of the room together." said Mario.

"I don't know about you two, but I think I'm gonna go out to the garden." said Link.

"Don't worry about it, we'll come with you."

* * *

**Well, my SonicxSamus story is finally done.**

**I hope you'll like reading it.**

**I promised Coli Chibi that after I made this story, that I would make a more appropiate one for him to read.**

**Later.**


End file.
